


College Life

by Yesacia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Heith - Freeform, Hunk is a car enthusiast, Keith is a giant nerd, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesacia/pseuds/Yesacia
Summary: A series of drabbles where the paladins are in college, because there's not enough Hunk or Heith around here. The two chapters are more of a set up for the AU.





	College Life

  The familiar tune of Stargate SG-1 played from the television in their small dorm room as Hunk entered as quietly as he could, a bag of groceries in his hand. Keith was sprawled out on the couch, practically the only furniture beside the bunk bed and in the corner and small counter in the other. Hunk sighed, turning the television down, but not off, and turned to the small counter in the back corner of the room. A small mini fridge that barely held enough to get them through a week sat on the floor next to the counter and he knelt down to put away the milk as quietly as he could, letting as little light escape as possible. He shut the fridge and glanced over his shoulder, listening carefully. He hadn't woken Keith yet, thank goodness. The other man was terrifying in the morning, and he was in no mood for it. He just wanted to sleep after a long day of classes, work at the local diner, and shopping. He turned to the counter, still upset after all these months they had no stove or proper sink, save the tiny thing in the bathroom. He glanced at the door to his right and wondered if he even had the energy for a shower. No, he'd take one in the morning, he decided, pulling the cheap instant ramens and pasta meals from the bag and setting them on the counter next to a microwave his mother had bought him. His younger siblings and cousins had covered it with stickers of classic cars, and he'd had to peel most of them off because of fire hazards, but he was happy to leave some of the others. Even if some were discoloring.

  Smiling fondly at the stickers that were left, and content the groceries were as put away as they could be, he turned back to the couch. Keith was still passed out. He must have had a hard day at work, too. A knock on the door made him jump, and Keith groaned. _No no no!_ Hunk panicked, making his way to the door as quickly and quietly as his much larger form could. He swung the door open and stuck a finger to his mouth immediately to let the guest know to be quiet. Wide blue eyes and a beaming grin greeted him, and he knew it wouldn't end that way.

  "Hey buddy!" Lance was speaking just a hair quieter than normal, but still fairly loud. "You dropped this." Lance handed him his wallet, and Hunk groaned.

  "Oh man, thanks Lance." Hunk took it gratefully and tucked it into his pocket, shutting the door behind him as he stepped out. "How'd you find it?"

  "I caught it on the floor as I was on my way up." Lance explained. "Nobody else in this dorm has a bright yellow wallet with a Camaro logo on it." The Cuban boy snickered, and Hunk threw his hands on his hips, mocking defensiveness.

  "The '69 was a work of art, Lance, I don't expect _you_ to understand." Lance laughed, but motioned down the hall.

  "Yeah, sure buddy. I'm gunna go to bed now though, I'm whipped." Hunk nodded.

  "Thanks again Lance!"

  "See you in class!" Hunk nodded, and disappeared behind the door into his dorm room. He shut the door behind him quietly, but yelped in surprise at the grey-violet eyes staring at him in the dark. Keith's face contorted in to a painful scowl, and Hunk smiled at him nervously.

  "Morning Keith." His voice was barely a whisper.

  "Lance." He growled, and Hunk nodded. "Ugh...He's so loud." He rubbed the back of his neck, black hair a wild mess and grinned as he reclined back into the couch, turning the television up a bit again. Well, so much for Hunk getting a good nights sleep tonight. Hunk frowned and made his way to the bed.

  "Well, I'm going to sleep now." The reply was a simple grunt, and Hunk sat on the edge of his bed, kicking off his shoes. He was too tired to even change into his sleep clothes. He watched the television a moment, hoping after a couple of months Keith would finally get the hint. "Big test tomorrow. Need all the sleep I can get." Keith didn't reply, and the television didn't get any quieter. Maybe he should see if Lance would let him stay in his Dorm, just for the night. "Good night Keith!" He said a bit louder, but as per usual, Keith couldn't take a hint. He just tried to sleep as best as he could.

  After tossing and turning, he glared at the television. He'd heard the opening theme song at least twice now, so it had to be midnight by now, easily. He threw his legs over the edge of the bed, fuming. Maybe a nice shower would calm him down, and by the time he was out, Keith had to be asleep.

  "I thought you were going to bed?" Keith called from the couch, and Hunk grumbled. Keith paused the show, glancing over the back of the couch. "What was that?"

  "What, couldn't hear me over the television?" Hunk snapped, and immediately regretted it as Keith gave him a surprised look. "Sorry, dude, I'm just tired. I'm going to take a shower."

  "Okay..." Keith still seemed confused, maybe even a little concerned, but Hunk doubted it. Keith never seemed to care about anything.

  His shower was quick, and he felt much more comfortable in his sleep clothes. He half expected Keith to be asleep, but when he walked to the front of the room and reached for the remote, Keith was very much awake.

  "Feel better?" Hunk jumped at his question, but nodded. Keith picked up the remote. "Why do you always turn the television down?"

  "It's, uh... really...really loud." Hunk said, trying to put it as delicately as possible.

  "Oh." Keith nodded, turning down the volume. "Why don't you ever just ask me to turn it down?" He laughed a little, making Hunk laugh too, although a bit nervously. "Goodnight, Hunk."

  "Night Keith." Hunk went back to bed, smiling a little at how much quieter it was, and how much more comfortable he was now.

 

  He actually slept pretty well, the beep of the microwave waking him up before the alarm did. He yawned, stretching, and glancing at the time. So it was an hour earlier than he wanted to be up. Still, he felt pretty good. A mumbled apology caught his attention, and he glanced over to the microwave. Keith yawned, already dressed in a tight black tee and jeans. He shrugged on his jacket with a tired look in his eyes, hair an even more tangled mess than before. Hunk sighed, and reached up to the bar between the top mattress and the bed frame.

  "You seen my brush?" Keith grumbled, and Hunk handed it to him on his way to the bathroom. Same ritual every morning. Hunk opened the microwave as he passed it, and started to brush his teeth. Keith started to mumble about breakfast, then wondering about why the microwave was open. Hunk stepped out of the way of the door, knowing Keith would swing it open soon, and sure enough he did. Hunk handed the smaller man his bright red toothbrush, and Keith grumbled a quiet thank you that threw him off guard.

  "Wha?" Hunk asked around his own tooth brush.

  "I shed 'anksh." Hunk blinked at him, but beamed.

  "You're welcome."

  The boys headed out to the parking lot, Keith hopping on his candy apple red motorcycle, a new fancy piece of equipment Keith babied constantly, and Hunk in the car his grandfather gave him, the only thing new on it were the tires and tags. Keith wasn't so scary after all, Hunk decided. He was just very tired, and couldn't take a hint. Actually kind of like Lance, really, saving the fact that Lance was more hyper and couldn't take hints. He laughed as he buckled himself in and pulled out of the parking lot. Neither one of the boys would like hearing that.

  When Hunk pulled up to the parking lot, Lance and Keith were already arguing. he sighed, stepping out, Lance happy to see him. 

  "Thank goodness, a voice of reason! Can you tell Mullet here to get out of my parking spot?"

  "There's no assigned parking, I don't see the problem." Keith said, somewhat calmly, but a threatening growl low in his throat.

  "I park here _every day,_ Mullet. Move your bike or I run it over!"

  "There's tons of parking spaces, there's one right next to this spot-"

  "It's the principality of the thing!"

  "You mean the principle?"

  "Guys, guys." Hunk intervened, half smiling and trying to diffuse the situation. "Lance it's just a parking spot." Lance went bright red, fuming.

  "Just _my_ parking spot." Hunk rolled his eyes. Ever since getting into college, and Lance finally getting something he didn't need to share with seven other people, he'd become rabidly defensive over anything he'd considered his. When Hunk had talked to his mother, a good friend of Lance's mother, she explained it was a phase he'd have to grow out of on his own.

  "Keith, he's not going to let go, just be the bigger man." Lance looked offended, but Keith sighed, switching gears on his bike and moving it one space over.

  "Happy now?" Lance still seemed upset, but stormed over to his car to park it properly. "Thanks Hunk." Hunk shrugged.

  "He'll grow out of that eventually. He's always been a little more immature in the mornings anyway."

  "I thought for sure you'd jump to his side." Keith laughed a little, and Hunk looked to him confused.

  "Why? Lance is being a brat. Oh, don't tell him I said that." He hissed the last bit quickly, and Keith laughed, a genuine laugh this time. It was actually kind of nice to hear, and really made hunk realize how often Keith had forced himself to laugh.

  "Because you don't like me." Hunk frowned.

  "What? That's not- I never said that." Keith blinked, but stepped back towards his bike, that nervous forced laughter coming from him again. Hunk's attention was drawn to his phone as it vibrated in his pocket. Keith seemed to have a similar reaction to his own phone. Lance hopped out of his car with an energetic smile.

  "A text from the professor! You know what that means!?" Hunk checked his text. Sure enough, his first class was cancelled. Keith tilted his head.

  "So we don't have our first class?" Lance beamed.

   "You _can_ read!" Keith didn't look hurt, per se, but definitely not happy as he started to snarl. Hunk shot Lance a warning look, and Lance crossed his arms. "Ugh...fine. Oh hey, since we don't have class..." Lance said, quick to change the subject. "Why don't we go to breakfast? You can come too, I guess." Lance rolled his eyes as he motioned to Keith. "I can buy you two breakfast for being a brat this morning."

  "Is that supposed to be an apology?" Keith grumbled.

  "Fine, don't come. See if I care." Lance shrugged, getting into his car. Hunk waved Keith over.

  "Come on, Keith." Keith seemed surprised, but glanced to his bike.

  "Where are we going?"

  "Altea, it's the only place Lance ever goes around here."

  "I don't think..." Keith looked a bit embarrassed, his mumbling caught up in Lance's revved engine.

  "What's that?"

  "I don't think I have the gas for it, I don't get paid until Wednesday."

  "Oh, no problem. You can ride with me." Hunk grinned. Keith glanced at Hunk's car, a little doubtful. "She rides smoother than she looks, I promise. Besides, Lance is buying." Keith thought on it for a minute, but nodded.


End file.
